Based on Manga Project: KuroFai
by fanfction user
Summary: Project yang merupakan kumpulan drable dari berbagai scene di manga Tsubasa Chronicle
1. BoM Ch 02

******_Tsubasa Chronicle_** ** _belong to Lady CLAMP_**

 ** _Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc_**

"Andakah penyihir dimensi?"/ "Siapa kau?"

Kurogane segera menatap wajah putih terbingkai rambut pirang yang kini mata birunya juga balas menatapnya. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu memberikan 'huh' pelan ketika tahu bahwa orang yang berbicara sok tahu itu hanyalah pemuda bertampang lembek. Perhatiannya segera teralih ketika suara perempuan menginterupsi, "perkenalkan diri kalian dulu."

"Aku Kurogane," jawab pemuda yang lebih besar tanpa disuruh dua kali. Ia mendongak memperhatikan bangunan campuran dari berbagai jenis kebudayaan di belakang perempuan yang berdiri di depannya dan kembali bertanya, "terus, dimana ini? Bangunan aneh apa itu?"

"Ini Jepang," jawab perempuan semampai itu pendek.

"Hee? Tempat asalku juga 'Jepang',"

"Ini Jepang yang berbeda,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Perempuan serba hitam itu mengabaikannya dan beralih pada pemuda pirang bertudung tadi, "kau adalah..?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya dengan tangan diletakkan di dadanya ketika memperkenalkan dirinya, "aku _wizard_ dari negeri Celes, namaku Fai D. Flourite,"

"Kau tahu tempat apa ini?"

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan dengan senyum ragu di wajahnya ia menjawab, " _etto_... katanya sih, tempat yang bisa mengabulkan segala keinginan dengan "bayaran" tertentu,"

"Itu benar." Perempuan yang belum juga mengenalkan dirinya itu menatap empat orang di hadapannya bergantian, "nah, kedatangan kalian berarti kalian punya keinginan tertentu,"

"Aku ingin segera pulang—"

"ke tempat asalku,"/ "dimanapun asal bukan tempat asalku,"

Merah darah dan biru safir kembali bertemu. Kali ini Kurogane tidak menyembunyikan decak sebal.

Dalam menit pertama di tempat yang ia tidak tahu kemana Tomoyo mengirimnya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia yakini tidak sepihak dengan idealismenya—orang yang benar-benar tidak akan cocok dengannya.

Dan jauh di dalam dirinya, sesuatu di dalam kepalanya memperingatkannya untuk tidak terlibat terlalu jauh dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

.

.

 **Fin~**


	2. BoM Ch 19

**_Tsubasa Chronicle_** ** _belong to Lady CLAMP_**

 ** _Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Yang satunya berhasil kabur, ya.." peri sihir itu mendongak menatap retakan di langit-langit yang disebabkan tendangan Syaoran untuk kabur, ia kembali menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat dua pemuda yang masih tinggal disana, "tak ada cara lain.. ya sudahlah,"

Ia mengangkat tangannya, membuat cairan-cairan yang bisa melelehkan apapun yang menyentuhnya terangkat dengan sihir.

"Akan kubuat serangga-serangga yang tersisa merasakan akibatnya,"

Cairan-cairan membentuk bola itu meledak di udara, menyebabkan hujan yang berbahaya di atas Kurogane dan Fai.

"Jadi gawat, nih," Fai berujar tanpa melunturkan senyum di wajahnya sembari melirik rekannya yang tertinggal dengannya—Kurogane. Pemuda bermata merah itu melirik pada sosok di belakangnya, dan untuk pertamakalinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tersenyum pada pemuda Flourite itu.

"…Yah,"

Haha, tentu saja itu bohong. Kurogane tahu hal ini tidak akan lebih buruk lagi selama penyihir itu masih tetap tinggal di sisinya.

.

.

 **.Fin.**


	3. BoM Ch 37

**_Tsubasa Chronicle_** ** _belong to Lady CLAMP_**

 ** _Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc_**

Pedang di tangan Kurogane remuk, tidak menyisakan apapun selain _grip_ nya.

"Memang jurus itu terlalu berat untuk pedang ini," ujar Kurogane lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari Fai yang masih terduduk di reruntuhan karena dijatuhkan monster, "Kuro- _sama_ hebaat!" ujarnya dengan senyum riang. Kurogane hanya menatapnya sebal.

"Hng?" Fai meringis ketika ia berusaha untuk berdiri, "rasanya kakiku agak aneh?"

Pemuda yang lebih besar berjalan menghampirinya dalam diam, ketika Kurogane sudah cukup dekat dengannya, Fai mendongak dan tersenyum pada pemuda yang tidak menunjukkan simpati apapun, "tapi aku tidak akan mati kalau hanya begini, sih"

Kurogane tetap diam, menajamkan pandangannya pada penyihir Celes itu, lalu menarik sarung pedangnya ketika berujar, "..bukannya takkan mati, tapi kau tidak bisa mati kan? Kau itu,"

Mata safir membelalak terkejut mendengar statemen itu. Ia belum sempat mengucapkan penyangkalan apapun ketika pemuda penyandang nama Kurogane itu menekan sarung pedangnya pada pergelangan kakinya yang terluka.

"!?"

"Kalau aku," pandangan Kurogane semakin menusuk, "akan membunuh apapun yang menyerang untuk membunuhku. Aku akan membunuh siapapun atau apapun yang mengincar nyawaku atau apapun yang kulindungi. Aku tak ingat telah membunuh berapa orang sampai saat ini. Dan aku juga tak berniat mengatakan bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang rendah."

Fai tetap tidak menjawab, pun tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk membalas tatapan Kurogane. Kurogane mengangkat sarung pedangnya dari kaki Fai dan mengarahkannya pada dagu pemuda di hadapannya dan memaksanya mendongak menatap mata merah darah milik Kurogane, "tetapi," ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku paling benci pada orang yang tak punya niatan untuk tetap hidup, padahal jumlah nyawanya belum habis."

Mata semerah darah itu masih menghujam dengan pandangan menusuk pada mata biru safir yang bergerak tidak fokus. Kurogane jelas menunggu jawaban, tapi Fai belum bereaksi apapun.

Kemudian mata biru itu menutup, dan ketika ia muncul lagi, yang tampak adalah cengiran bodoh yang seperti biasanya, "…kalau begitu, aku tipe yang paling kau benci dong,"

Dahi Kurogane berkerut semakin dalam. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia harapkan. Dan Fai jelas mengerti tentang itu.

Dalam hati Kurogane memberengut kesal. Harus bagaimana lagi agar pemuda berambut pirang itu menanggalkan senyum palsu itu?

.

.

 **.Fin.**


End file.
